Ryan F-Freeman (EG)
Ryan F-Freeman (EG) (A.K.A. Sci-Ryan) is the human version of Ryan F-Freeman. Bio Sci-Ryan met Ryan when he was helping Thomas and the Steambooms defeat the Diesel Trio when they started a battle of the bands. Thomas is surprised to see two Ryans. But Ryan is a cyborg and Sci-Ryan is a human. Sci-Twi is friends with Sci-Ryan at Crystal Prep. He made an amulet like Sci-Twi did. Only he understands magic, having read about it. Sci-Ryan is friends with a band called the Diesel Trio. And has a pet monkey who has the same name as Ryan's apprentice. Sari met Sci-Ryan when the Friendship Games began. And he met Mila and Morphle before he helps Ryan to unlock his true pontential. Sci-Ryan found Morphle when he was walking Through the park. Sci-Ryan helped Morphle to find Mila when she got caught by the cons and the Disaster Warrior Jay. Then Sci-Ryan proves that Morro (before he is reformed) can't be trusted when he finds out that Morro has been doing what Starlight is doing and singing with the Diesel Trio. The 3 bands and Timothy had the upper hand and broke Mal's, Morro's and the Diesel Trio's pendants. Appearance Sci-Ryan looks like Ryan Friendship with Sci-Twi Sci-Ryan met Sci-Twi on their first day of Crystal Prep Friendship with Princess Odette Relationship with Evil Anna In Friendship with Grotta the Fliegel In the LEGO Dimensions Portal 2 world, Ryan saw a blue fairy believing that if he's going crazy. Sci-Ryan says that it's a fliegle and she's his friend. When Sci-Ryan and the others find out that Grotta can talk, they let her join the team and they go on a quest to gather the Foundation Elements. Rivalry with Dalek Emperor In "Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions", Sci-Ryan becomes angry because the Dalek Emperor refuses to be grateful to Flurry Heart after she helps him to recover the Scale Keystone. After the Dalek Emperor shrinks down and the Doctor arrive, Sci-Ryan and his friends get in the TARDIS while the Dalek Emperor vows that Sci-Ryan and the 12th Doctor will die for what they did. Sci-Ryan then told the Dalek Emperor that they were now rivals because he refused to be grateful to Flurry Heart. Trivia *Sci-Ryan is friends with The Diesel Trio. *Sci-Ryan is also friends with Sci-Twi. *Sci-Ryan makes his first appearance in Thomas' Rock and Roll Adventure. *Sci-Ryan considers Morro a bad guy and tries not to trust him but eventually considers him a good guy and trusts him. *Sci-Ryan is the brother of Thomas (EG). *Sci-Ryan will join the team in The Rise of Dark Ryan F-Freeman. *Sci-Ryan will help Ryan, *Sci-Ryan has a rivalry with the Dalek Emperor. *Sci-Ryan has Evil Anna as his girlfriend. *Sci-Ryan is the best friend of Crash Bandicoot (EG) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Original characters Category:Humans Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Males Category:Counterparts Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Singing characters Category:Brothers Category:Magical Characters Category:Characters who voiced by Ryan Fairbrother-Freeman Category:Inventors Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Students Category:Characters that can talk to Animals Category:Lightsabermen Category:British-Accented characters Category:Characters who can grow pony ears, wings and longer hair when they sing or play music Category:Dual-Wielders